User talk:Sharple
Hello Welcome To My Talk Page I will be glad to make you a userbox or a page banner! Sharpe Note i do not do signatures Code= Code= Call me Sharpe, Quote Listen, How bout you stop screaming at me, okay? I saw that, I didn't type it I copied and pasted it! I thought something bad happened to you and thats why I posted it! SO stop SCREAMING at me and see I was only looking out for you!!!!!!!!!! 18:03, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Its okay, lol, and I put quotes around it O.o, PS: Look at my comment on POTCO Free. 18:09, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Its OVER 9,000! Userbox Can u please make a userbox that says *YOUR (What ever a person wants it to say) IT'S OVER 9,000! If you wish to argue if your page is Canon or Non-Canon just ask Jim Logan, POTCOPW Network Represenative and Canon/Non Canon Page Supervisor. 19:08, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh ya can u put this on the left of the Userbox? Re:Code I dotn think there is but my userpage uses css to add the background--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! I will use that page banner when I go on vacation in August. Thanks for making it!-- 00:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply It isn't my authority to remove the rule. Like I said to Samuel in the game, set up a community vote for its removal.-- [[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 02:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes That would be awesome. POTCOPW Network Rep, Canon Supervisor. Jim Logan, The King of all Conduits Word Life 03:22, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for Informing Me Thank you, the Dagger Page was vandalized by a User, I reverted the edits. The other two have been deleted for the reasons you specified. Thanks again for the info. Refresh the ajax refresh is faulty on many wikis at the momment--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 06:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Done done--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 16:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Comments Comments deleted - thumbs up -, but I'll be off for much of the day. Going to visit my former summer camp today. My buddies are there and I didn't go this summer. Captain Crimson Background It will be the same as mine but heres the code Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I can make you one send me the image and change the class to your own name' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) If ye want to join the Guild, let's met up in game. Give me a Place, Time, and Server. Hey, I know I got this idea from your page..... but.... we should make a rum, wine, etc, company. 01:29, July 25, 2011 (UTC) 16:42, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Mystic Muck...... Okaydokie atm I'm at a event in POTCO. Edgar Wildrat Hey Sharpe, I just wanted to say, I am using my work on the page, I used yours just as an example because I thought it was good. PS: You are AMAZING at coding, want to join as VP? 17:17, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Can you use the logo? Sorry about that :P Picture Hmm... Can you try to edit the last part of the logo out and put it in the userbox? Pic Edgar Wildrat Favor Hey can you do me a favor, can you resize this iamge to fit in my Avatar box thing, I would appreciate it. Hey can u resize this to say, 100(or 240)px? The King of All Conduits The Best in the World Dark Pic